Ice and Fire
by meconsume
Summary: Ella era fuego, él era hielo. Por alguna razón los habían echo por separado, pero los dos sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos. One-Shot.


**One-shot de Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen.**

**Game of Thrones no me pertenece. Solo escribo por diversión, mi recompensa son sus comentarios. **

* * *

**Ice and Fire**

Muchos pensarían que el fuego y el hielo no deben encontrarse.

Él se acercaba silenciosamente, ella lo recibía gustosa cuando giraba la cabeza y se daba cuenta de quien se trataba. Tal vez no deberían estar juntos, capaz esto era un error. Pero ¿quien iba a convencerlos de eso? todo parecía estar bien cuando sus cuerpos se fundían. No había otro ser humano sobre la tierra que supiera lo suyo, solo ellos tenían ese poder, y les encantaba. Se besaban y el mundo al rededor se detenía, sentían como pinchazos de placer los atravesaban cuando la legua de él recorría su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso y juntaba sus bocas. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaban, los brazos de él se volvían protectores, y sus cuerpos pedían mas del otro, los besos se volvían apasionados y poco les duraban antes de que se unieran en uno solo.

La gente diría que el fuego y el hielo no debieran tocarse, que alguno terminaría lastimado, o que, **ambos se consumirían a la vez.**

Se desprendían de sus ropas rápidamente, y sus intimidades se encontraban, un escalofrío pasaba por el cuerpo de ella y él la apretaba mas contra si, devolviendole el calor que le había cedido. El largo pelo blanco de ella le hacia cosquillas en su amplio y duro pecho mientras subía y bajaba. Gemían al compás de sus movimientos, sus manos cubrían las del otro, los sudores se mezclaban y se sentían explotar. El fuego de ella lo encandilaba, lo hacia querer mas, **lo prendía de una manera que ninguna otra mujer conseguía hacerlo**. No se sentía débil, sino fuerte y poderoso. El hielo de él la tranquilizaba, apaciguaba. La hacía sentir que merecía mas de lo que había obtenido, que, por una vez, podría se feliz.

Algunos creerían que se apagaría con algo tan frío, al contrario, **ella se encendía mas que nunca** tratando de que su hielo la calmara, y la prendiese mas a su vez.

Cuando ambos llegaban al éxtasis nada ni nadie mas importaba, los reinos quedaban fuera, también las batallas, las guerras. Porque, por un segundo, todo estaba arreglado y sus pupilas, azul y marrón, se fundían hasta lo mas profundo, tocando un pedasito de sus almas y uniéndose aun mas. Se separaban y temían que el mundo se les fuera de las manos, que sus vidas acabarían con tan solo alejarse. Entonces, Jon le prometía volver a verse, y Dany complacida, aceptaba sin dejar de besarle, para tener el sabor de sus labios en su boca un poco mas. Todos eran ajenos a sus noches, y así lo preferían.

Escribirán que el fuego derrite al hielo, sin embargo; **no era el fuego de ella lo que los encandilaría o el hielo de el lo que los entumecería, eran las palabras de los demás lo que daría fin a su historia** y no podían permitirlo.

Tal vez los dioses lo quisieron así, separados por mares, condenados a vivir distanciados, pero ellos sabían que eso había merecido la pena porque su primer encuentro fue mucho mas prometedor. Antes, no estaban preparados a encontrarse. Tenían mucho camino por recorrer, mucho que aprender. Las lecciones de la vida habían sido dadas y al fin tenían su recompensa, ahora no iban a permitir dejarse escapar de vuelta. Iban a permanecer juntos. Porque así lo tenia escrito el destino, él era un bastardo, ella era la ultima de su familia, se entendían, era una perfecta forma de sobrevivir: juntos. Y capaz, algún día, les permitieran reinar de la mano, harían un maravilloso trabajo. Eran tan diferentes que se asombraban de lo bien que se llevaban.

Algunos los tomaran por dementes, ya que, todos sabemos que el fuego y el hielo no pueden tocarse, pues, sus palabras son erróneas, porque ellos se entienden mucho mas que otros, y juntos pueden crear eso que todos llevan tiempo buscando: **Amor.**

Cuando estaban juntos, las palabras sobraban y no tardaban en caer en los brazos del otro. Tal vez era porque un mismo dios los había creado, o porque estaban echos de la misma fuerza. Escapaba de su entendimiento, pero ninguno se quejaba a la hora de verse, y no tardaban en recuperar el tiempo perdido, ambos se preguntaban que hubiera pasado de haberse conocido antes, de saber el poder del otro, de haber unido sus cuerpos y hacer un hijo entre los dos. Podría parecer estúpido pero creían que todo hubiera sido mejor, capaz, se hubieran ahorrado las guerras y ahora vivirían en paz y no tendrían que esconderse de los demás. Él no la llamaba Khaleesi, porque para Jon era mucho mas que una reina, ella era su razón de seguir a delante. Y eso era lo que ella admiraba de Snow, su valentía, su forma de tratarla diferente y al mismo tiempo como un igual. Él era dueño de sus sueños, ella era dueña de su vida, ambos se pertenecían.Él era guardia de la noche y ella diosa del sol. Él rey de la oscuridad y ella princesa de la luz, sin embargo sus fuerzas se veían mejores unidas que separadas. Y el juramento de Jon ya no importaba, ni a Dany su poder porque era más placentero estar en unidad, sabían que separados no podrían vivir un día sin extrañar al otro, y que pronto la poca felicidad que habían adquirido se les iría de las manos.

Muchos pensarían que el fuego y el hielo no deben encontrarse, que deben ser enemigos, díganles a aquellos ignorantes que **no pueden estar mas equivocados...**

* * *

_**Hace poco empece a ver la serie de Game of Thrones y no se porque se me ocurrió esta pareja, eran tan diferentes, y estaban tan distanciados que pensé en que pasaría si se conocieran y realmente fue un mundo de posibilidades. Busque y encontré que no soy la única loca a la que le gusta, así que escribí esto..dije, porque no? Hay muchas hipótesis sobre lo que pasara cuando se encuentren, yo espero que se entiendan como lo hicieron en mi one-shot :P Disculpen si no capte la esencia o no parece algo que pasaría en la serie, voy recién por la 2da temp así que no me quise ir mucho por las ramas. Espero que les guste, y que dejen sus comentarios, ya sea para elogiar o criticar (siempre constructivamente, por favor). Me gustaría leer mas de ellos, así que si alguien que se haya leído los libros o sabe mas acerca de esta pareja quiere ayudarme es mas que bienvenido a mandarme un mensaje o algo! **_

_**Gracias por leer, Rocío :) **_


End file.
